


A moment of pause

by Dark_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, References permutations of superdreamdansen, mostly kara/nia and kara/alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: Kara finds herself revealing a truth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A moment of pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



Kara’s not sure when she started to visit Kelly down in what the bullpen’s come to term CatCo’s basement-dwelling gamer cousin. It’s been months since she’d first stepped into her office, needing a familiar face, someone she could trust not to hurt her.

Kelly hadn’t known her secret then, hadn’t known much about her beyond what Kara wanted her to know and what she’d figured out on her own, but she’d known enough to shut the door and turn the lights off. She’d known enough to turn the white noise generator on and give her the softest pillow she’d had at the time. It hadn’t been soft enough, but Kara thought that was maybe the first time she’d wondered if she could kiss her.

(It hadn’t been the last, even after she’d taken Nia to bed, made love to her in all the ways she could think of to worship that beautiful, kind woman.)

Stepping into it and sitting on her couch now, she looked up at her through her eyelashes. She needed something she didn’t want to give voice to, even now that she knew about Alex, about the ways she and Nia fit in with them.

There was a sense of shame to it, a sense that she couldn’t, shouldn’t show her weaknesses to anyone. She was Supergirl. She needed to be strong so that others could be weak, could be vulnerable.

But…

Kelly didn’t know. She’d never been read in because it never felt like a secret with her. It had never felt like something she’d needed to hide, just something she’d not told her yet.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kelly’s arm wrapped around her, pulled her closer to her. Kara hadn’t spoken yet about what was wrong, but the comfort was appreciated all the same. “When you’re ready, I’m here and willing to be listen.”

She nodded against her and took a breath.

“I’m Kara Zor-El, daughter of the House of El, heir to the Great Houses of Krypton alongside Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van.”

The words were mumbled into her shoulder. It wasn’t the secret she’d wanted to tell, wasn’t what she’d meant to say, but she couldn’t stop herself from laying herself bare for Kelly. Alex wasn’t here. Nia was with her family. All she wanted was someone, anyone who would understand and Kelly had always been there, been strong enough for her in a way she loved.

“I saw my home destroyed more than once, lost my family over and over again. I’ve had so much taken from me and…and I’m tired.”

At first, there was silence. She didn’t dare look up, scared of the rare chance that she might be rejected, but then there were lips on her hair, familiar warmth around her once more.

Only then did Kara look up, found herself faced with understanding, sympathy.

“Tell me about them?”

She pressed her head against her shoulder. Somehow, it hurt just a little less.


End file.
